Kingdom: Side Stories
by InsertHilariousPenNameHere
Summary: Some alternate ideas/endings/side-stories and omake ideas that I've had for Kingdom.
1. BAD END

**BAD END**

Bakuda squirmed in her cuffs and fought to bring her arms slightly up, closer to her mouth, hoping she could- fuck, she didn't even know what. Gnaw through the chains? She had no plan and she wanted desperately to get the _fuck_ out of this fucking van.

The other passenger of the transport van grunted and twitched slightly, letting out a low, keening moan. Bakuda didn't even realise she had frozen at the sound before a shaky breath escaped her throat.

She wriggled again, trying to bring her arms... Around to the side, maybe?

"Just... Just stop." The other passenger said.

"Fuck you," Bakuda snarled in response, redoubling her efforts to break free.

"Give up." The man said, more forcefully this time.

"Don't you wanna fucking get out of here, asshole?" She snapped, not pausing in her efforts to break the chains.

"It won't matter, soon enough." He said, his face still pointed downwards into his lap.

"Yeah, well, if we can get the fuck out of here before we get to the Birdcage, we'll be home-motherfucking-free." She growled in response, twisting her own wrists painfully.

"We won't be getting out of here." The man said, raising his head. "I can promise you that."

When Bakuda saw his face, she hissed through her teeth. The man across from her... "You're Quarantine..." She said breathily, eyes wide and pulse quickening. The man quirked a dry, humourless smile.

"I am," he replied simply.

"Everyone in Brockton Bay," Bakuda breathed, and she could suddenly hear own heartbeat. "They're all... They're all _dead_ because of you!"

"I was upset," Quarantine replied. Then he shuddered, twitched, and groaned again. "But not... Heh... Not as upset as _they're_ going to be."

With that his own jaw cracked, dropping open to a frightening size, distending like a snakes. Pushing up from the back of his throat, a clear plastic sack, full of miniscule blue spores...

"What the fuck!?" Bakuda screamed. "HEY! HEY! SOMEBODY! WHAT THE FUCK!?"

The sack splatted onto the floor of the transit van, a tear rending itself into the side, and the blue spores began to pull out. Quarantine's jaw was already suctioning itself back to his face sickeningly, cracking as it healed.

"We're not going to make it to the Birdcage, I'm afraid." He said, eyes riveted to the where the spores had spilled across the floor of the van.

"W-Why not?" Bakuda whimpered, drawing her legs up even as the spores began to climb up the seats.

"Because that," Quarantine replied, "Is the closest thing this planet will ever come to a biological grey goo."

Spores covered Bakuda's legs, and she began to scream in pain as she felt the flesh stripped from her legs, spores invading her bloodstream and feeding on her raw matter. Agony lanced its way across her body, as she felt matter clogging her veins, arteries- her entire body.

The last thing she saw was that same, humourless, dry smile on Quarantine's face.


	2. GOOD END

**GOOD END**

Danny honestly was not expecting what happened after that morning. Seeing his own daughter's dead body... Gaining these _ideas,_ this _knowledge_ of how the body works, how to improve it... He'd not had the best of days.

But returning home, he'd found... A woman in a fedora, standing in the centre of his living room. And... And next to her...

"Taylor?" He asked, his breath shaky.

"D-Dad..." Taylor smiled, tears brimming at the corners of her eyes.

He ran to her and hugged her tight to his chest, clutching at her like a lifeline. "God..." He sobbed. "I thought I'd lost you... I thought-"

"It's okay, Dad, I'm here, I'm fine, It's okay..." She responded, embracing him equally as tightly.

"Mr. Hebert-" The woman broke in. Danny loosened his hold on Taylor slightly, looking to the woman in the centre of his house. "If I may?"

"How... What... I mean..." Danny tried to ask just what the hell was going on, but the words to do so escaped him.

"Just before Taylor would have died, I was able to rescue her from the locker, and replaced her with a realistic replica." She replied matter-of-factly, and for a moment, Danny's eyes blazed. "That was, I'm afraid necessary, in order to force you to gain your powers."

"My... powers?" Danny asked, confused. Was that what that knowledge was...?

"Yes. You are now a biological tinker, capable of understanding, building, and modifying biological entities. And I need your help."

"Well, you saved my daughter – I guess I owe you this." Danny chuckled, trying to force a joke that perhaps didn't work- but the woman offered a genuine smile anyway.

"Good. In that case, please – come with me." And as she, Danny, and Taylor entered that panel of light and into the organisation known as 'Cauldron,' Contessa explained the origin of powers...


End file.
